


Date/Domestic

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Qrow and Clover share a domestic moment in their apartment after a great date.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Date/Domestic

Friday night was date night, it had been ever since they started dating and they kept the tradition on even after they moved in 2 years into their relationship. Clover just loved having a single day of the week where they just focused on each other and not their job. It was a way for them to get away from all the fighting. 

“What are you thinking about over there, lucky charm?” Clover looked over at Qrow, humming to show he had heard him. 

“How amazing date night is,” Clover spoke, winking at Qrow who rolled his eyes at him. 

“You’re such a dork, Cloves,” Qrow chuckled, but squeezed their joint hands anyway. 

They enjoyed small talk on the way home, only pausing to open the door before it started up again while they made coffee. 

“So how is your semblance control going?” Clover asked, sipping on his coffee, comfy on the couch. 

“It's Definitely better than it was 2 years ago, but I still have to work on it a lot,” Qrow explained and Clover nodded in response. 

“I’m really proud of you, the progress you’ve made is amazing,” Qrow smiled and it gave Clover the view of more progress Qrow had made. If Clover had made a compliment like that 2 years ago Qrow would’ve deflected and looked awkward. But now, he was smiling, he was saying thank you. Clover could not be more proud of his boyfriend. 

“Thank you,” Clover’s heart warmed at Qrow’s words. “And thank you for helping me get here.”

“I gave you the means and the support to help yourself, you were the one that put in the work, you helped yourself.”

“Thank you,” Qrow placed his cup down on the small coffee table before leaning over, placing his head on Clover’s shoulder with a happy sigh. “I love you, Clover.”

Clover smiled softly as he leaned closer to Qrow as well. 

“I love you too, Qrow.” 


End file.
